<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The year they shared a studio apartment in Midtown by fowlbyname45</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220916">The year they shared a studio apartment in Midtown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowlbyname45/pseuds/fowlbyname45'>fowlbyname45</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Panic, Hamilton References, M/M, Male Friendship, RPF, they were roommates (oh my god they were roommates)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowlbyname45/pseuds/fowlbyname45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the relationship between Jonathan Groff and Lin-Manuel Miranda through Groff developing his role as King George III</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Groff &amp; Lin-Manuel Miranda, Jonathan Groff/Lin-Manuel Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Long time no see</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonathan Groff walked into the Richard Rogers theatre, flushed with nervousness and excitement. In only one week, he would start preforming as King George III in the Off-Broadway productions of the new musical Hamilton. He was looking forward to taking on the role, but after seeing Brian d'Arcy James, the man he would be taking over for, give a stunning preformance the previous night when he went to see the show, he couldn't help thinking he might not be enough. Jonathan looked around the theatre for a moment, not quite sure what to do next, when a man with curly hair and a kind smile approached him. "Hi! I'm Tommy Kail, the director of the show. Great to meet you!"<br/>
"Great to meet you too", Groff replied, smiling, as the two men shook hands.<br/>
"Okay. We start in about half an hour, which gives you plenty of time to settle into your new dressing room. Sound good?" Jon nodded and Tommy began to take him down a long hallway torwards their destination. Along the way, the two men passed a large room with sounds of glee and protest coming from inside it. ("Nooo, Ant, that's not fair! You can't win every time!" "Watch me!") The people inside must've been playing videogames or something. But suddenly, the door flew open and Groff was met with three new faces. One was a handsome, freckled one with a huge smile, one was a pretty female with dark brown eyes, and the last was a man with big, curly hair sticking out in every direction.<br/>
"Hi! We heard you'd be coming today and didn't want to miss meeting you asap! I'm Jasmine by the way; I'm playing Peggy and Maria", the woman spoke up, smiling brightly. "This is Anthony - he's Laurens and Philip", she continued, motioning to the freckle faced man beside her. "And last but certainly not least is Daveed; he's our resident Lafayette and Jefferson", Jasmime finished, indicating the curly haired man from before.<br/>
"It's nice to meet you all", Groff said, slightly overwhelmed but pleased to be meeting new people so soon.<br/>
"Great to meet you too! Dude, you're going to be so great as the king, I just know it!", the man called Anthony exclaimed beaming at Jonathan who smiled weakly back. Everyone nodded in agreement.<br/>
"I sure hope so."<br/>
"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Anthony said excitedly, high-fiving Groff.<br/>
"We'll catch you later!" Daveed said, waving as he and the rest of the small group trooped back into the dressing room. Jon grinned. They all seemed like great people.<br/>
"Well, shall we head to your own room now?" Tommy asked from beside him.<br/>
"For sure", Groff replied as they continued to make their way down the hall. After a moment, Tommy came to a halt outside a larger scale dressing quarters; this one seemed larger then the others Jon had seemed larger than the others Jon had seen so far. "Okay! One more thing: you're gonna have a roommate. Is that cool?" Kail asked, glancing back at the other man.<br/>
"Oh, sure", Groff replied.<br/>
"Alright! Then I'll leave you to it", Tommy said before he left to get back to work.<br/>
Jon opened the door and his eyes widened in suprise when they were met with slightly familiar dark brown ones.<br/>
Lin-Manuel Miranda.<br/>
His roomate all this time was going to be Lin-Manuel Miranda.<br/>
The genius behind all of this...was going to be his roomate.<br/>
Lin gave him a radiant smile, his eyes crinkling a little at the edges as he did so, and said "Groff! Long time no see!"<br/>
He was right; the two men hadn't seen each other in person since they did that silly promotional video for In The Heights and Spring Awakening back in 2007, "Heights Cool Musical Too."<br/>
"Um...right! It's, uh... good to see you!" Jon managed.<br/>
"Yeah, you too man! This is gonna be so fun; we're all super excited to have you. You'll do great."<br/>
"Thanks", Groff said, smiling back.<br/>
He sure hoped Lin was right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not the greatest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Groff is nervous to be starting his run as King George, and gets some encouragement from Lin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight was going to be the first time Groff was preforming as King George III in front of an audience. The poor guy had only had a week to rehearse ahead of time, and he was extremely nervous. He just couldn't get into the role. He couldn't quite pull off a British accent as well as he wanted to, he didn't know whether to act angry or silly or sassy or seductive or all of the above, the gigantic cape and crown weighed him down...the list of reasons he was sure he would fail went on and on. The show was in a half hour and he was sitting in his and Lin-Manuel's dressing room, procrastinating putting on his flamboyant costume. Trying to calm himself by taking deep breaths and scrolling through funny videos on his phone, Jonathan was very nervous to be taking the stage that night.<br/>
Just then, Lin came over to Groff's side of the room, buttoning up the white packet he and everyone else wore during the opening number.<br/>
"How ya feelin', Groffsauce?", he asked, smiling. That was Lin for you. He always wanted to make sure everyone was as happy and excited as he was, because they all deserved to be.<br/>
"Um...not the greatest?" Jon replied, wincing at how his voice cracked slightly as he said the words. The expression on Lin's face abruptly changed from his usual bright smile to one of concern as he sat down on the couch next to the younger man. "What's up?"<br/>
Groff sighed. "I just...I can't do this. I barely know what I'm doing and everyone is counting on me 'cause I'm the comedic relief in the show so I have to be great but I'm NOT and - "<br/>
"Hey", Lin started. "Groffsauce, you ARE great. You're so funny and charming and honestly just perfect for the role, and you seem to be the only one who doesn't realize that!" the man exclaimed.<br/>
Jon looked down at his lab, smiling slightly. "Thanks. I just...how do you do it? Preform as Hamilton every night and still have the energy to make everyone feel better about themselves and get hyped for the show? It's... it's pretty awesome."<br/>
Lin laughed his loud, infectious laugh. "I guess it's just the least I can do, y'know? I wouldn't be here without some pretty amazing people and I want to help other amazing people get where they want to go in return, if that makes sense. Plus, Groffsauce, I'm not trying to make you feel better; I'm just stating facts."<br/>
That made Jon chuckle. "Thanks."<br/>
"No problem. So...why aren't you dressed yet?" Lin teased.<br/>
"Hey, I have plenty of time! I'm not even onstage til the, like, 6th song", Jonathan attempted to defend himself.<br/>
"Well, at least you're not Leslie. He makes periscopes two minutes before curtain!"<br/>
Both laughed at that. Groff found himself relaxing in Lin's presence. There was something about his energy and kindness that made you just want to be around him as much as possible and drink it all in. He was special, and in that moment there was no one Jon would rather of been around. His confidence was boosted and he was ready to take on the world.<br/>
Or at least an Off-Broadway stage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this little chapter! Any kind of feedback is always welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Love or in love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had really done it. He had really, finally done it. Groff was standing backstage after the first Broadway preformance of Hamilton, so happy he could almost cry. When he had sung his songs that night as King George, the audience had been roaring with laughter. They had loved it. They had loved HIM. The man almost couldn't believe it. He was so, so proud. Not only of himself but of everyone else involved. Andy and Tommy and Lac and Lin and Pippa and Anthony and Jas and Daveed and Chris and Leslie and Oak and Reneé and so many other people behind the scenes. He was part of something revolutionary - both literally and figuratively - and it felt electric. Just then, warm arms wrapped themselves around his neck as Pippa threw herself at him. Jon smiled as he hugged her back, a bit taken by surprise. As the main cast member with the least amount of stagetime, the only one who had joined late, and the only white male in the main cast, he always felt a little bit like an outsider. But they had accepted him with open arms, literally in Pippa's case. "You did so good!", she said. "That was so great...I can't believe that we're finally here in this moment, after all this time..." The woman was tearing up with joy. Groff hugged her tighter and said "Not too bad yourself, Eliza." She let out a soft chuckle at that as she broke free of the embrace.<br/>
A mere few moments later, Lin came over, sort of tearing up but trying to hold it together. He gave Pippa a tight hug and kiss on the forehead before turning to Groff and put him in for a hug too. "I told you Groffsauce...I told you you'd do great!" He pulled away, holding Jonathan at arms length and beaming with pride.<br/>
"Thank you. Thank you so much. And you! You did so amazing, I can't even begin..." Lin cut his friend off with a kiss on the check, his eyes sparkling with emotion.<br/>
"Love you."<br/>
He gave Jon's hands a quick squeeze before heading off to catch Chris or Leslie or someone else important to him. Groff was left standing there, grinning like an idiot and not quite sure what to do with the feeling he had churning inside right now.<br/>
The cast party was pretty spectacular. There was lots of champagne, lots of food, lots of teary hugs and lots more "love you"s. Everyone laughed and joked and cried and drank and looked forward to the next show.<br/>
Jonathan glanced over at Anthony and Jasmine, noticing the way they looked at each other and smirking slightly. Cute.<br/>
But when he was laying in bed that night, his mind started drifting back towards Lin.<br/>
"Love you."<br/>
Could that possibly mean anything? Could he possibly mean that to mean anything? But...but Groff realized they had plenty of time to figure things out. At this point, had the man in his life, and that could be enough.<br/>
Right?<br/>
...<br/>
EPILOGUE<br/>
...<br/>
Now, to attempt to answer the big question: Is Jonathan Groff in love with Lin-Manuel Miranda?<br/>
Maybe. Possibly.<br/>
Does he love him?<br/>
Oh, absolutely. 100%.<br/>
And the blurry line between "love" and "in love" is a confusing thing. Everyone knows that. Sure, the 2 men crossed that line sometimes, whether that intentional or unintentional.<br/>
"Shakespeare in love!"<br/>
Birthday kisses.<br/>
But those things didn't mean anything...right? They were platonic. Silly. For the Vine. For the fans. For the internet.<br/>
Neither man knew if those things were true, and quite frankly, they didn't want to. They knew they loved each other. That was for sure. The question of "in love" was a whole different story. But they were willing to wait for it.<br/>
Wait for that answer.<br/>
And find it together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaand we're done! Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>